


13 Reasons Why

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, And Chiaki Nanami is totally pan, And Hajime Hinata is totally bi, Anger, Angst, Bullying, Everything Hurts, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Multi, Nagito Komaeda is totally gay, No Frontotemporal Dementia/No Lymphoma, Non-Ill Komaeda, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Paranoia, Tapes, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Walkmans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hi, everyone. This is Nagito Komaeda, live and in stereo. Well...not really live."A week after Nagito Komaeda's tragic suicide, Hajime Hinata finds a box of tapes on his doorstep.





	1. Teaser

"Hi, everyone. This is Nagito Komaeda, live and in stereo. Well...not live."  
Hajime spit his drink out across the room.  
"I'm sure hearing me is such an unpleasent suprise, seeing how much you all hated my fucking guts. Which is, actually, kind of understandable, since I'm now playing mind games with you. Hehe. That was a joke."  
Nagito's voice was a prayer Hajime had not heard in two weeks. Raspy, small, nervous. As his voice floated over the headphones shoved over Hajime's ears, he could the albino boy's face, the way his nose scrunched up when he laughed.  
"If you're hearing this, it means I'm dead. Actually, I'm recording this in my bathroom, holding a clean razor. Scaaaary business."  
Hajime thought he was going to puke.  
"So I've very much comitted suicide. And I'm sorry, if that hurt you, but I'm doing it for everyone's sake! Once again, I was bother to all of you."  
"Not me...." Hajime whispered to himself.  
"Anyway. I'd love to explain some things to you all. You have recieved a box of....tapes! Why tapes? A friend of mine loves tapes. I like the sound quality, the click of putting it in my walkman....those are things I'll miss, once I'm dead."  
Hajime stared at the walkman in his lap- and the box of mysterious tapes that had shown up on his doorstep.  
"I'm not leaving a suicide note, but I'm going to tell you why. Thirteen reasons why, actually. Thirteen people. And if you recieved this box, you are one of the thirteen people who drove me to suicide."  
Hajime covered his mouth, shoulders shaking.  
"Fair warning: there is a second copy of these tapes intrusted with a close friend. If these tapes happen to go missing, that friend will know, and release these tapes. Very. Very. Publicly. And everyone will know what you did."

_the moan in your ear, his hands ,your hands, his skin, tangled hair, pretty eyes, pretty boy, lost boy ,scared boy ,hurt boy ,dead boy_

"After you are finished listening, please send these tapes to the person who's tape is after yours. One send it to Two, Two send it to Three. So on, so forth. Those are the rules. Is everyone ready?"  
Hajime sobbed to himself. _That damn voice._  
"Let's begin with Junior year, when I moved in. Junko Enoshima....welcome to your tape."


	2. Tape One,Side A

"Junko Enoshima....our queen, our ruler: the overlord of Hope's Peak High. And the girl who destroyed any chance of me having a normal. Fucking. Life."

Hajime woke up the next morning. The first few days of summer had just begun, and he was supposed to hang out with Chiaki, since he'd  lost most chances to hang with her since Nagito died.  
Somebody was banging on his door.  
"Hajime?" Makoto's nervous voice rang, as the doorknob jiggled.  
Hajime opened it, frowning at his adoptive brother-of-sorts. Hajime's parents were always busy, so he often stayed in the guest room at the Naegi house.  
"You're okay. Thank god." Makoto wiped his forehead in relief.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
Makoto frowned and looked away. "When it was locked, I thought, maybe...."  
"Hey." He touched Makoto's shoulder. "I'd never do that to you guys."  
As if...Nagito had intended to hurt them.  
Had he?   
"You're meeting Chiaki, right? Komaru and I are both gonna be out too, so..."  
"Yeah. Catch up later, hm?"  
Makoto smiled, nodded, and let Hajime close his door.  
Hajime picked up the tapes, running a hand along the sides of them, looking all around, as if some secret was hidden on them. There surely were secrets inside them.

_you called that pretty boy beautiful_

Hajime put his headphones on and tapped Play.

"I met you, Junko Enoshima, the second week of school. That's when I learned; Junko. Was. Queen. But weirdly, you seemed really nice. Everyone ignored me, except you. Well....and somebody else."  
Hajime's heart skipped a beat. Himself?  
"Anyway. I thought you were kind, Junko, I did. You let me study with you at lunch and you chatted so nicely to me. So when you asked me to come to your sleepover, of course I said yes. I was, you know, a huge faggot, as everyone calls me. So you said I could come."  
Hajime remembered what he was saying exactly. Around the third week of Junior year, he'd asked Nagito if he wanted to hang out.  
 _"Can't. I'm going to Junko's."_  
"Now, what happened at that party is for another tape and another girl who knows just who she is. But Junko, you're the one who kept the pictures."  
The pictures.  
The pictures of Nagito, all dressed up in girl's clothes, embarrased.  
"It was supposed to be a silly dare. We were having fun, Junko, but you had other ideas."

Hajime's phone rang,so he took his headphones out.  
"Hi there." Chiaki said. "I'm outside."  
"On my way." He hung up and shoved the tapes into his bag.  
Chiaki honked her horn. Her pink-dyed hair was pulled atop her head in a ponytail. "Hello."  
"Hey." He jumped in, relieved to hear his best friend instead of the voice of a dead boy.  
"You look tired....did you get any sleep last night?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"  
"Gaming." She yawned, rolling her eyes at seemingly herself. "Nice to see you, though."

 

"You passed pictures of me to everyone. Did you see? Guys started calling me a girl. I got my ass slapped in the halls so much I expect it. All because of you, Junko. I asked you why, and what did you say? Nothing. You laughed. You laughed in my face. Because why did I think you would want to really be my friend? How silly of me, how fucking silly....."

Chiaki tapped the tape player in her car open and shoved a tape into it. Mellow music filled the air around Hajime.  
"Why tapes?" He echoed Nagito.  
"I like the sound quality." Chiaki replied, verbatim. Hajime flinched, but of course, Chiaki would have had no idea she had just copied Nagito.

"Great way, to start the year. Heyyy, Junko. Do you know what sexual assault feels like? Hmm? Do you? Because I do. The story is for another tape, but it's a story that happened because of you."

_"Did you hear Izuru Kamukura got suspended?"  
"Really? Wait, isn't that Hajime Hinata's cousin?"  
"Yup. I thought he was the perfect student."  
"Serves him right. The guy was an asswipe."  
"I hope that albino faggot is next."_

"Anyway. Your tape...is probably so damn short...because you can be summed up so quickly. As a bitch. A mythic bitch. A bitch who sold out pictures of me dressed up from a dare,and subsequently get the ball rolling. The one that was rolling to ruin my life. Thanks a lot. I know how happy you'll be...now that I'm dead."


End file.
